


Logan's Parents

by math077t



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Boyfriends, Charming - Freeform, Charming Roman, M/M, Nervous, Parent Problems, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Ungrateful, Ungrateful Parents, parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/math077t/pseuds/math077t
Summary: In this story we meet Logan's parents which he is very nervous to intruduce his three boyfriends for, for a good reason...





	1. Logan's Parents

Logan was as always driving the car. He was nervous. What if his parents started yelling? What if they said something about him or his boyfriends? “Are you okay Logan?” Patton asked. “What? Yeah of course I am five by five.” Logan answered not quite convincing. Patton looked at Logan worried. He sat beside Logan in the passenger seat and Roman, and Virgil sat in the back. “Are you sure Logan you look worried?” Roman said. “I think he looks scared I get why though… all the things that can go wrong today gosh they could break someone in half…” Virgil said. “I am not scared!” Logan said a little loud. Patton, Roman and Virgil looked at him surprised. “S-sorry for my unexpected outburst… we are almost there…” Logan said quietly. “It is fine Logan. But I don’t get why you are so nervous… I mean you have met all of our parents without hesitating… but when we asked to meet your parents you were negative about it.” Patton said trying to get Logan to look at him. Logan was stubborn and kept his eyes on the road. “I have no idea what you are implying Patton.” Logan said with his usual monotone voice. “I think you do Logan. Why don’t you like the idea of us meeting your parents…? Are you… embarrassed of us?” Roman said. “No! No, of course not! I- I… It is hard to explain okay… I have a complicated relationship with my parental unit…” Logan said just wanting to turn around and drive home. “Then tell us about it so we understand it.” Virgil said with a soft tone. Logan sighed. “When I was a kid… my parents were very strict… if I didn’t do my chores, they would scream at me sometimes hit me and even throw me out for a day or two. They always said how I was ungrateful for all the things I had… I came out to them as homosexual, and they… well they… threw me out for good. Since then we have just talked over the phone once a year or less.” Logan said. Logan tried to keep his “stone face” but he could feel his eyes fill with water. Logan heard a quiet sob to his left. He turned his head just to see Patton crying. “I’m so sorry Logan! If I knew that I would never have suggested us going there!” Patton sobbed. “It is fine Patton” Logan mumbled. “Logan don’t worry if they lay a hand on you, I will personally kill them with my sword!” Roman said dramatically. “Your sword? You mean the plastic sword in the trunk?” Virgil laughed. “W-well it is better than nothing!” Roman said offended. Patton and Virgil laughed while Roman tried hard not to break himself. 

Logan stopped the car. “We have arrived…” He said leaving the car. As soon as Roman got out of the car he hugged and kissed Logan. Logan was startled. “What was that for…?” Logan said. “Just a reminder that no matter what we will always be here to protect you. Right guys?” Roman said softly. Patton and Virgil nodded energetic. “It’s going to be fine Logan!” Patton said tripping with excitement. “Alright let us go inside.” Logan said straightening his back and fixing his necktie. Logan lead the way into a big driveway to a very big villa. “It’s almost a castle!” Roman said. “Yeah it is a very big house!” Patton said. Logan stopped walking and looked terrified up at the house. Patton walked up beside him and took his right hand. Logan smiled down at him and whispered a thank you. Patton squeezed his hand in response. Logan and Patton lead the way to the front door with Roman and Virgil hand in hand close behind. “You should ring the bell Logan.” Patton said reassuring. “I do not know if I am able to…” Logan said staring at the doorbell. Patton took Logan’s left hand and lifted it, so it touched the doorbell. A melody could be heard from inside. Short after a respectable man opened the door. The man looked at the four men. He stepped to the side to invite them inside. Patton nodded to Logan, and they walked in. Patton, Virgil and Roman looked at all the obviously expensive things in the room they stepped into. Logan looked at the man. “Father.” He said with a very small nod. “Son.” The man said not moving at all. Patton finally looked at the man he let go of Logan’s hand. “You can only be Mr. Smith! Nice to meet you! I am Patton Valentine!” Patton said fast shaking Mr. Smith’s hand. “Yeah it must be nice to meet me.” Mr. Smith said walking towards Roman and Virgil. “And you are?” Mr. Smith asked cocking an eyebrow. “Roman Prince sir. At your service!” Roman said with a bow. Mr. Smith gave him a nod and looked at Virgil. Virgil stared at the tall man looking down at him. Something was wrong. Logan walked over to Vigil and took his hand. Logan blocked Virgil from his father’s view. “Virgil take a deep breath.” Logan said quietly. “You are amazing, and I promise you, you cannot do anything wrong today if someone does anything wrong it is going to be me or my parents okay?” Logan said softly. Virgil nodded and took a few deep breaths. Logan stepped a little away. Mr. Smith looked confused at Virgil. “My name is Virgil Raine.” Virgil said looking Mr. Smith straight in his eyes. Mr. Smith looked at him a couple seconds and then turned to his son. “I thought you were bringing your significant other and not three of your friends.” Mr. Smith said with a monotone voice only a little deeper than Logan’s. “Well father I did bring my significant others.” Logan said looking at his father. “Arthur? Who was it at the door?” A woman’s voice said from the dining room. “It is our son, Lucy.” Mr. Smith said not removing his gaze from Logan. Logan’s mother came into the room in a red sparkly dress. A glimpse of confusion in her eyes. She walked towards Logan not looking at Patton, Virgil or Roman. She held his chin and lifted it to look at Logan. “You look… terrible! It is a disaster! A beautiful man and an even more beautiful woman get a child who doesn’t take care of himself!” His mother said looking disgusted. Roman, Virgil and Patton stared at the family shocked. Logan looked like he was about to break his great posture. Roman made a small cough. “I do not think we have been introduced to the queen of this castle yet! Where is she? You are far too young to be more than a princess!” Roman said gesturing to Mrs. Smith. “Ooh charmer!” Mrs. Smith said. “Well I know I look young and beautiful, but I am Logan’s mother and Arthur’s wife.” Mrs. Smith said. Roman made a surprised look. “My apologies I must have been blinded by your breathtaking beauty!” Roman said kissing Mrs. Smith’s hand. Logan mouthed a thank you to Roman. “I am Roman Prince! At your service ma’am!” Roman said with a deep bow. Mrs. Smith looked at Patton. “Oh, right I am Patton! Patton Valentine! I have to say you have a lovely home and a lovely son!” Patton said making a lot of movements with his hands. “… Nice to meet you Patton… and well not everybody can have a good taste in what makes a person ´lovely´” Mrs. Smith said turning to Virgil. Virgil immediately felt intimidated. Logan mimed taking a deep breath without his father or mother noticing. Virgil took a deep breath. “I am Virgil Raine. Nice to meet you…” Virgil said trying to sound calm. Mrs. Smith didn’t even have a comment for Virgil. She walked over beside her husband and looked at Logan. “Logan can we talk with you in the other room?” Mrs. Smith said calmly. Logan’s eyes widened. “W-why?” Logan asked but immediately found his mistake. Slap. “Because your mother says so you little shit!” Mr. Smith said lifting his hand again. Roman ran in front of Logan protectively. Patton and Virgil ran to Logan to see if he was okay. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Roman yelled. Virgil stepped up beside Roman. “Shame on you! You tell your son he is ungrateful? You are the ungrateful ones here! You have a wonderful son that is intelligent, beautiful and always tries to help others!” Virgil said loud. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were startled. “How dare you! Come to my home like you own the place saying my wife, and I are disrespectful and ungrateful? Unacceptable!” Mr. Smith yelled. This time Patton opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Logan. “Mother, Father I love these men with all my heart… I know you do not approve of homosexuality but here you stand in front of four homo- gay men!” Logan said ready to stand up for his boyfriends like they stood up for him. “You say you love all of them?” Mrs. Smith says with an unsure laugh. “That would mean you are in a polyamory relationship. Are you?” Mr. Smith asked quietly. Logan straightened his back and looked his father dead in the eye. “Yes I am.” Logan said without hesitating. Roman and Patton took Logan’s hands, and Virgil took Patton’s other hand. “Get out…” Mr. Smith said almost as a whisper. They didn’t move. “Get out!” Mr. Smith yelled. Logan flinched but stood still. “Do not worry Mr. Smith. We will. Just one last thing. Do not bother calling me your son.” Logan said and turned around. The four walked out of the front door and walked towards their car. Mr. Smith ran to the doorway. “You are not my son! You have always been to weird! Such a freak!” Mr. Smith yelled. Logan let go of his boyfriends’ hands and turned around to look at his father. “Oh no…” Virgil whispered. Logan looked calmly at Mr. Smith. “I am indeed glad we could come to an agreement. Mr. Smith. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Logan turned around again offering his hands. “Shall we?” Logan asked winking at Roman. “We shall.” Roman said taking his hand. They all walked into the car sitting in silence for a while before driving off.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Logan sttod up against his parents...? We'll see...

The four men sat in their car in silence. Logan was driving and tried to forget everything that had happened the last hour. Patton made a small choked sound. Logan looked at him just to find him crying silently. “Patton… what seems to be the problem?” Logan asked watching the road again. “I- I just- I feel-“ Patton now sobbed uncontrollably. Roman laid a reassuring hand on Patton’s knee. Patton took a deep breath. “I feel like it is all my fault…” Patton said tears still running from his eyes. Logan was silent. “Aw… Pat it wasn’t your fault!” Roman said still resting his hand on Patton’s knee. “Right Virge?” Roman looked at Virgil. He was asleep. Patton smiled looking at Virgil and suddenly felt very tired. Roman could feel a sting in his chest as he saw Patton still crying but slowly drifting off to sleep. Roman took his hand away from Patton and looked at Logan. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Roman said feeling tired. “I- I don’t now… I did not know what to say… so rather than embarrassing myself I choose to stay silent.” Logan said feeling how he himself went drowsier. Roman noticed. “Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night…” Roman said. Logan nodded. “I saw a hotel on the way here.” Logan said. Roman nodded. 

Logan drove into a small parking-lot in front of a worn-down hotel. Roman feel asleep short after the others so he was now snoring in the passenger seat. Logan chuckled slightly at his boyfriends. Logan walked inside. A bell rang over the door. “Hello…” Logan called out to what seemed like an empty room. Logan walked to the desk and looked over it. Nobody. Logan saw a small bell with a sign “Ring for assistance”. Logan rang the bell once. Nothing. Twice. “On my way! On my way!” A high pitch voice said. Logan looked around. “Down here sweetie!” the voice said. Logan looked behind the desk and saw a tiny old lady standing there. “How can I help you?” The old lady asked. “Hello. My name is Logan. I would like a room for four.” Logan said trying not to stare at her. The lady looked behind him skeptical to see if there were others. “Oh- my boyfriends are in our car.” Logan said. “Oh! I see!” The old lady said and clapped her hands with joy. Logan smiled she reminded him of Patton. “Here is your key it is just up the stairs adn you pay when you leave!” The old lady said and handed him a key. “Great!” Logan said as the woman walked to a room in the back. Logan walked outside to the car and woke up Roman. “Wh- What!?” Roman said as he woke. “Calm down and be quiet! We wouldn’t to wake Patton or Virgil.” Logan said almost as a whisper. “Right! No of course!” Roman said quiet and got out of the car. Roman looked around skeptical. “Umm… Where are we?” Roman said looking at the old hotel. “Just some hotel I think it is quite low-prized…” Logan said trying to find something positive to say. “It better be in that condition!” Roman mumbled. “It was the closest I could find, and we are all tired! You already feel asleep!” Logan said defensive. “Hey, hey calm down!” Roman whispered putting up his hands. “Sorry…” Logan mumbled. Roman took his hands down. “It is alright. Maybe we should wake Pat and Virge so we can get inside?” Roman said gesturing to the car door. Logan nodded and opened the door. Patton laid with his head on Virgil’s shoulder with his glasses in a weird angle. Virgil was barely sitting but mumbled small sentences. “You hurt him?... I kill you...” Virgil mumbled. Roman and Logan looked at each other. Roman shook his head. Logan carefully closed the door. “What?” Logan asked. “We can´t wake them they looked so cute! Too cute for their own good!” Roman said. “Well we can’t leave them here!” Logan said confused. Roman thought for a moment. “Do you think you can carry Virge?” Roman asked. “Yeah I think so… But why can’t I carry Patton?” Logan said suspicious. “Well I am pretty sure Virge weights less than the rest of us… and you know he only mumbles in his sleep when he is angry.” Roman said the last part fast. “I knew there was some kind of catch!” Logan said. Roman made a good impression of Patton’s puppy eyes. “Oh god… they can’t all three have irresistible puppy eyes!” Logan mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Fine I’ll do it!” Logan said throwing his hands in the air. “YES!” Roman said. Logan opened the door carefully. “You first” Logan whispered. Roman nodded and took Patton out carefully. Roman carried him bridal style. Logan carefully picked up Virgil. Logan closed the door with his foot and locked the car. Logan and Roman walked towards the hotel. Virgil nuzzled closer to Logan’s chest, and he could feel he loved him more, and more every day they were together. Logan and Roman got to their room and laid Patton and Virgil in a king-sized bed. Patton and Virgil turned and held each other in their sleep. “Aw!” Roman said. “They are quite… cute…” Logan said. Logan closed and locked the door while Roman took care of the curtains. They were about to get into the bed beside Virgil and Patton’s when they heard a whine. They looked at the bed and saw Patton’s big eyes look at them. “What’s wrong Pat?” Roman whispered. Patton made his famous, irresistible puppy eyes. “Come in this bed!” Patton Whined low enough not to wake Virgil. Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose again. “Two people that makes puppy eyes in one night!” Logan mumbled. Roman was on his way into the bed on Patton’s side. “Come on calculator watch you’ve already lost this one!” Roman whispered. “Fine…” Logan said and crawled in the bed in Virgil’s side. Virgil quickly crawled on top of Logan and laid his head on his chest. “You didn’t even sleep, did you?” Logan asked putting his glasses on the bedside table. “Nope!” Virgil giggled. Logan smiled and fell asleep fast. 

Logan woke abruptly to the sound of loud harsh knocking. Logan blinked a couple times and put on his glasses. Roman was standing at the end of the bed staring at the door with furrowed eyebrows. He saw Logan. Logan gave him a questioning look. Roman just shrugged. “What is happening…?” Virgil mumbled sleepy. Suddenly Virgil sat up looking around as to follow a fly’s movement. “What is happening? What is that sound? It startled me!” Virgil said. The knocking stopped. “I don’t know…” Roman said. Logan crawled out of the bed and walked to the door. Roman looked curiously at Logan. Logan looked through the peephole in the door and saw someone’s eye stare right back at him. “Aha! I knew you were in there!” A muffled voice said through the door. Logan took a step back. “Why does his voice sound so familiar?” Patton said putting on his glasses. “It- It is my-“ Logan said walking backwards slowly. Virgil walked to him, stood in front of him and laid his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Who is it Logan?” He said softly. Logan took a deep breath. “It is my father…” Logan said looking Virgil in his eyes terrified. Virgil froze. “What! Did he follow us?” Roman asked. Logan panicked. “What are we going to do!? He will come in here!” Logan whispered. Patton walked determined to the door. “Who’s out there!?” Patton said with a harsh voice Logan, Roman and Virgil never heard before. “I know you are in there my son and his- his… friends! Now open that door!” Logan’s father said through the door. “Mr. Smith, maybe we can come to some kind of understanding…” Roman said standing beside Patton. “No! My son is going back home with me!” Mr. Smith said. Logan took a deep breath, walked past Roman and Patton and opened the door. “I am not your son anymore, now stop bothering my famILY!” Logan said. Mr. Smith grabbed Logan’s arm and pulled him into the hallway. “Let him go!” Virgil yelled running towards Mr. Smith. “Stop!” Mr. Smith yelled pulling a big knife. Virgil stopped immediately staring with wide eyes on the knife. Roman, Patton and Virgil took a step back. Logan could feel himself tearing up. “Father- please…” Logan said staring pleading at his boyfriends. “Oh! So now you want to call me your father? Well too late! We are going home!” Mr. Smith said loud backing away now pointing the knife at Logan's neck. Mr. Smith smiled at Roman, Patton and Virgil and dragged Logan down the stairs all the way to his car. Logan tried to fight his way out of Mr. Smith’s grip. “You don’t have a chance you have always been too weak!” Mr. Smith said throwing Logan in the backseat. Roman and Patton ran out of the hotel. “Stop! The police are on their way! Let Logan go!” Roman yelled a couple feet from the car. “The police can’t stop me from being with my son!” Mr. Smith yelled back entering the car. Logan tried to open the door but couldn’t. “Mr. Smith please! Let me out!” Logan yelled tears running from his eyes. Mr. Smith ignored him and started the car. Logan looked out the window and saw his terrified boyfriends now with Virgil beside them. They all looked speechless. Patton cried. Roman looked like he wanted to run after the car but knew it was hopeless. Virgil he… Virgil stared at Logan mirroring his expression. Logan mouthed “I love you” right before they drove out of sight.


End file.
